Jockstrap XX
by MystikChiwii
Summary: It's a WTF moment for Danny when unexpected revelations about a certain classmate comes to light one night. Oneshot.


**Jockstrap XX  
A Mystik Chiwii One-shot****

* * *

****a/n: This is random. It's... whatever-ness. May contain OOC-ness, crappy dialogue, and repetitive adjectives but mostly it's just clumsy writing with good spelling. Read at your own risk. ;)  


* * *

**

"... you're a girl?"

Glowing green eyes stared into abashed blue. Danny blinked a few times.

"... really?"

His eyes drifted down to look at the unexpected twin, soft looking pillows that gave it all away... which weren't really pillows at all.

Danny blushed red and averted his gaze, looking instead into the slightly open closet where an army of plush bears fixed him with identical beady eyed looks. Those all made sense now. A lot of things made a sick amount of sense now, actually.

He cleared his throat.

"Uh... sorry to drop in here like this..." he started again.

Danny fiddled with the Fenton Thermos in his hands. He really had dropped in accidentally. He had been fighting a ghost above the house and was knocked back by a blast from the ghost just as he was capturing said ghost. He phased through the roof as he fell and landed here...

"... I'll just be... going now?" he took a shaky step back towards the door of the room, temporarily forgetting his ability to fly.

His hand... no... her hand grabbed the front of his jumpsuit, her face set in an embarrassed scowl as she bore into him with narrowed eyes.

"You better not tell anyone, ghost boy," she threatened lowly, muscles tense, "or else."

Danny coughed, forcing himself to stare up into her eyes instead of the pillowy girls looming around his head. Things felt very different when he could see them in plain view than before when he thought it was just a buff masculine chest...

He was pushed back into the wall.

"Got that?" she snarled out.

Danny blinked a few times before nodding slowly.

"... wouldn't dream of it."

His eyes drifted away from her again to stare at the door beside him. Unbelievable. A girl. She was a girl. What was the world coming to?

Danny felt her hand release him from its death hold.

"Good," he heard her whisper.

He took a few deep breaths before looking up again. She was already by her bed again, hastily putting on a night gown. It looked weird on her broad frame, girl or no. Then he thought of her usual persona, and almost lost it, having to cover his mouth to stifle the laugh wanting to tear from his throat.

She turned around, giving him another glare.

"Well? You leaving anytime soon, Phantom?"

Danny paused and then grinned cheekily.

"And if I'm not?"

He walked over to her desk chair and hunkered down in the purple cushioned seat.

"Then I'd have to beat you up."

Danny fake yawned.

"Is that your solution to all your problems?"

Her strong jaw tightened in rising anger.

"Do you make it a habit to invade girls' rooms at night?"

Danny blushed, mind suddenly brought back up to speed on the situation. Right. Girl. She was a girl. He had almost forgotten. He glanced up to see her still glaring at him from her position by the bed. He sighed heavily.

"Can I just ask one thing?"

She frowned at his change of tone and looked away, smoothing a few wrinkles in her blanket.

"Like what?"

"Like why do you crossdress?"

She shot him a disbelieving look. He almost laughed at her expression. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright, stupid question. But seriously, what's wrong with being a girl?"

"Easy for you to say," she said flatly, giving him a look up and down, "try having my physique and live a girl's life."

"What? Are you calling me girly?" Danny placed a hand over his heart, "I'll have you know I'm one hundred percent male."

"And yet if someone was to guess which one of us might be a secret crossdresser, you'd win hands down."

"That's just insulting."

She shrugged, playing with the edge of her blanket again.

"It's the truth."

He frowned as he stared at her large form. Her eyes remained trained on her bed. Her face seemed almost downcast as her hands made large circles on the blanketed mattress.

"You're jealous," he suddenly realized, "you're jealous of... me."

"I'm not jealous," she denied instantly, "I'm perfectly happy with my life."

Danny shook his head.

"No you're not. You... you want to be cute and small, don't you? More like other girls... more... normal? That's why you keep all those plush bears in your closet. That's why you watch all those sappy romance movies. That's why you..."

"Will you shut up! So what if I want to feel normal. You don't know what it's like feeling like a freak everyday!"

'You have no idea,' Danny thought to himself. He swallowed.

"So you dress up like a guy because its the only way you feel somewhat normal except you secretly know that you're not normal so that's why you bully so many people. Because you're upset with yourself."

She breathed in and out in calming breaths, not responding. Finally, she lifted her face to stare at Danny. She sat down heavily on her bed.

"Do you want to know the truth?" she asked tiredly. Her blue eyes regarded him wearily. Danny simply nodded, not sure what exactly she was about to explain. She closed her eyes.

"My father always wanted a son."

She sighed again, fingers moving to rub at her temples.

"When I was conceived, my mother became sick. Her uterus was slowly falling apart and would have to be surgically removed after my birth. After that, she wouldn't be able to have any more children."

She dropped her hands and fixed her gaze on Danny.

"When I was born a girl, my father was devastated, but I'd be lying if I said he was the kind of person to give in easily."

"Erm... give in easily?"

She nodded.

"He started by naming me what my name would have been if I was the son I should have been. He painted my room boy colors, never gave me anything the least bit feminine to wear, secretly put growth hormones or whatever it was in my food..."

"What?"

"... he forced me to join football. He always wanted a football prodigy for a son. It was his dream. Enrolled me into school as a male..."

Danny's mouth dropped open slightly.

"... my Mom even has to sneak in... er... my feminine necessities every month else my father gets violent. He hates any reminder that I'm actually his daughter, not his dream son."

She closed her eyes again, leaning back into her bed.

"I just get so angry sometimes. I can't do anything about it at home and I can't say anything about it with my friends because they'd freak out. So I... lash out at people that are weaker than I am."

Silence pervaded the room. Neither moved for a good minute.

"I admire you, actually," she suddenly said while staring at her ceiling, "you get all this crap thrown at you from people and ghosts and yet you still protect everyone from harm no matter what. You're a hero no matter what comes up to try and stop you. You don't let it get to you like I do."

Danny stared at her form breathing heavily on the bed. She looked like she might cry and he wondered if she actually would. He quietly stood up from the chair and moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"Uh..." words died in his mouth. He really didn't know what to say to all this.

She peered up at him, a passive expression on her face.

"Phantom."

He looked back down at her. Her features, although masculine, did look oddly a touch more feminine than before.

"Keep my secret?"

Danny bit his lip. Her situation by no means sounded like a healthy lifestyle, but she wanted him to help keep it hidden? She didn't want help? Maybe she was too used to being a guy in public now. Or didn't want her family seperated. Or lose her friends. Or maybe she had grown to like football. There were a lot of maybes, he realized.

He nodded.

"I won't tell a soul, Dash," he promised, "not one."

She smiled slightly and shoved him in the shoulder.

"Good. Now go away before I change my mind about pummeling you."

Danny stood up quickly, a light chuckle on his lips.

"As if you could," he replied. Then he phased through the wall and flew out into the cold night air.

Tonight was beyond weird. Heck, he still didn't know how to take the information in a lot of ways. But there was one thing he did know without a doubt.

Tomorrow morning was going to be a whole lot weirder.

* * *

**a/n: ... that came out more serious than I thought it would. :/ Ah, well. Whatever. FemDash is a strange concept to write after all... **


End file.
